


What's Yours is Mine (and I am Yours)

by giraffewrites



Category: A Saga of Light and Dark - T. J. Chamberlain
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ely is soft for his wife, F/M, Fluff, Implied Alcohol Intake, also a little drunk and dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Ely wakes up and notices three things; the only light sources in the room are the lamps, they fell asleep whilst watching The Lord of The Rings, and his wife is asleep, curled into him.
Relationships: Adrienne Cherri Smith/Ely Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	What's Yours is Mine (and I am Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Who am I if not a slut for my friend's OCs?? This is cheesy but that is who I Am. Character's belong to silver_fish, aka Taylor. Thank you for these two I. Love them. So much. Also I have no idea if they'd even want to watch LOTR and the release date doesn't work with the date they moved into their own house but for some reason LOTR is what I imagined them to be watching, so. Creative liberties? Maybe? ANYWAY enjoy this if you read it <3

It is still early when Ely wakes up, the only light coming from the lamps; one on Ely’s bedside table, the other next to their wardrobe. They must’ve fallen asleep with them on, though that’s not a worry to Ely when he has Adrienne next to him. If it wasn’t for the fact that they both seemingly fell asleep half way through The Lord of The Rings, Ely would’ve woken up with his arms around his wife, his front pressed into her back. But as it is, as the credits roll on the TV at the bottom of their bed, Ely is propped up on his back by pillows, Adrienne fast asleep next to him.

If Ely was an artist, he’d paint her. And if it wasn’t for fear of waking her, he’d capture this moment on his camera. Adrienne’s arm is wrapped around his waist, her cheek resting on him, also. Her long, dark hair cascades down her back, against both her skin and the silk night gown she’s in. She is beautiful, truly.

It takes a few more seconds before Ely realises why he woke up, especially as it is early in the morning. It is not the ache in his back that stared shortly after he woke up, but instead the consequence of the several glasses of wine they’d share throughout dinner. Ely looks at Adrienne once again and sighs. If it were up to him he’d never leave her side.

A few more moments of taking in her beauty and he’s having to force himself to move away. He’s careful in doing so, however, as to not wake her. Ely carefully lifts Adrienne’s arm, getting a waft of her perfume as he holds it and moves out of bed, placing it on the comforter as soon as he’s on his feet. If it wasn’t for the desperate urge to go to the bathroom, Ely’d stay there a little longer to take the site of her in.

Upon returning to the bedroom only minutes later, Ely realises there was little point in being careful not to make too much noise when he sees Adrienne has woken, her eyes meeting his as soon as he’s in sight. She has not moved much, only now her head is on his pillow instead of her own, and her hand is stretched out to him, her eyes barely able to stay open.

“Hey,” he whispers, and walks over to the bed. Ely takes his hand into his own, lifting her arm so that he can slide under the covers once more. Instead of laying down, he props himself up with his arm. “Your pillow not enough?”

Ely laughs at the response his wife gives, a small huff, and raises her hand to his lips. He presses a kiss to it and lays back down, though Adrienne beats him in moving closer, tucking her head under his chin, her arm wrapping around his back with the palm of her hand pressed against the skin exposed around his tank top.

Ely presses his nose into the top of her hair, wrapping his own arm around her to keep her close. He hears Adrienne say something, but doesn’t quite catch it. “What did you say, honey?”

“The film,” Adrienne replies. She moves her head to look up at him. Her eyelids are still having difficulties staying open. “We should turn it off.”

Ely looks at the TV, the credits still rolling. “We should,” he agrees, but does nothing to try and break away from her. “Or we could leave it on,” he suggests.

“Leave it on,” Adrienne agrees. There is sleepiness in her voice. She tucks her head back under Ely’s chin.

It isn’t long before the two of them are asleep once again, bodies pressed together as the credits finally stop and the lamps continue to glow. They have not been in the house for long; boxes are still to be unpacked, carpets and paint still to be decided. But it is undoubtedly theirs and theirs alone, just like they are undoubtedly each other’s, and each other's only.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @giraffewrites and find Taylor on @laphicets.


End file.
